A Helping Hand
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry is upset, Severus is angry, Charlie is pushy, and Hermione gives a helping hand. Snarry, nothing graphic. Rated for Language.


"I don't want to go to Hogsmead, Hermione. I want to stay in my quarters, preferably with a bottle of firewhiskey, and sulk. I don't want to go on some idiotic night out where Ron will take the piss because I got dumped, _again_, Neville and Luna will pretend they're not together, then leave together, _again,_ you will promise to stay sober to help everyone home, and then you'll have that much trouble with Ron, it'll be left to me, _again,_ so no, thank you, I'm quite happy here."

"Harry, you really shouldn't be alone after a breakup. It's not good for you. Anyway, Charlie and Bill are home for the weekend, so you've got to come out with us."

"You really aren't helping your case here, you know. The last time Charlie was home and we went out, he snogged me then left with another bloke. Seriously Hermione, I don't want to go out. Tell Bill to call tomorrow though, I haven't seen him or Fleur in absolutely ages."

"I'm not giving you a choice. I'll be here at seven thirty to pick you up."

Hermione looked smug as she moved toward the floo, until Harry snapped back at her.

"Dammit Hermione, I'm not a child. You can't tell me what I can and can't do. Don't try and come through the floo later please, it'll be closed."

Standing up, Harry walked out of the living room, seeing Hermione standing there, gaping at his back.

Harry wasn't normally this snappy when he broke up with someone. He normally wanted to go and get pissed with his friends, and forget about whoever it was he had split from. Maybe this one was more serious that any of them had realised.

Knocking on the door to his bedroom, she tried to calm him down.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't realise how upset you were over this. I'll leave you alone, but you know where we'll all be if you feel like joining us. I'll make sure Ron behaves himself."

She was about to leave when she heard the door open.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

She gasped when she saw the tear's on his face, and quickly pulled him into a hug. Leading him over to the sofa, she sat him down, and he sobbed in her arms. She was at a loss to explain just who, or what, could make her best friend cry like this, when he hadn't cried properly since just after the war, almost four years ago.

Rubbing his back, she waited patiently until he stopped crying, watching as he wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"Who has got you in this state," she asked gently.

"I can't tell you. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. He doesn't love me, never did probably. I'll see you at the broomsticks at about eight o clock, okay?"

"If your sure Harry. I understand if you don't come out, but I hope you do. We all love you, you know," she replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek before flooing from his quarters.

**xxxx**

Harry checked his appearance in the mirror, quickly messing up the back of his hair, just the way he liked it. He was wearing a green shirt and dark jeans, and he looked about as good as it was going to get tonight. Still feeling terrible, he contemplated casting a cheering charm on himself, deciding not to.

Regardless of the war being over, he preferred to be in full control of himself at all times, hence the reason he always carried a sobering potion whenever he went out. Sliding his wand into its holster on his arm, he grabbed a jacket and left his rooms, casting the usual security charms as he did.

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts, he couldn't help but smile slightly. He might be alone, but at least he was here, where he belonged, doing a job he adored. He just wished...

No. He wasn't going to go there, not now. As he reached the entrance hall, he run across the last person he wanted to see. Refusing to look at the imposing man, Harry walked straight passed him, hoping the other man would ignore his presence. Of course he didn't, when was Harry ever that lucky?

"Your 'heartbreak' didn't last long, did it Potter?" The older man sneered.

Harry carried on walking, refusing to enter into an argument. He just didn't have the strength nor the will. Staying silent, he left the hall, and walked across the grounds towards Hogsmead.

**xxxx**

Entering the bar, he saw his friends immediately. Waving a hand, he made his way to the bar to get a drink before joining them.

"Harry! Save me from these evil beings!" Ron shouted when his friend neared the table, pointing a hand at the twins who grinned mischievously.

"You think I'm getting involved in anything to do with them smile's? Not on your life mate," Harry replied, taking a seat next to Bill.

Hermione smiled at him across the table and he returned it. Bill slapped him on the back, pulling him into a brotherly hug.

"I missed you little bro," he said, grinning.

"Missed you too, how's the mummies?" Harry asked. He lost himself for a while in their conversation. He was always fascinated with Bills work, and had been to stay in Egypt with him and Fleur a few times.

A little while later, Harry felt someone watching him, and turned to see who it was. Snape was sat at the bar, glaring dagger's in his direction. Harry turned back to the table with a sigh, and noticed Hermione looking in Snape's direction with her eyes narrowed. When she glanced at him, he shook his head, and turned back to Bill and the twins who were discussing Ron's upcoming stag do.

Harry was to be the best man, and under normal circumstances would be the one to plan the stag, but with all the work he had to do up at the school, he had turned it over to Fred and George to sort out. As he heard some of the plans they were coming up with, he wondered if he could get out of going at all. Hermione would crucify them if she found out what they were planning.

He looked up, just in time to see Hermione walking across the bar, pausing in front of Snape. Internally groaning, he rose from his seat, intending to try and do some damage limitation, but he was intercepted by Charlie.

"You've been avoiding me, Harry," Charlie whispered, putting his lips to Harry's ear so he could hear him.

**xxxx**

Hermione watched as Snape glared at Harry, and everything clicked into place. Of course, Harry would fall in love with the one person who would never accept it. She saw Harry turn and see him, saw the way his shoulder's slumped, and saw the way his hands tensed. Harry had looked at her, shaking his head at her in warning, confirming what she already knew.

She waited until Harry settled back into conversation and slipped from her seat, intent on giving the Potions Master a piece of her mind. As she reached him, he switched his glare from Harry to her. It didn't deter her, nothing ever did when she was on a mission.

"How could you do that to him?" she asked the scowling man.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Granger, do what to who?" he replied, draining his glass and placing it on the bar for a refill.

"You know damn well what, and no, before you ask, he hasn't said anything. He didn't need to. He sobbed in my arms this afternoon, because you 'don't love him.' I, and many other's I imagine, could have told him you're a heartless bastard, but Harry's always found out things the hard way. He hasn't cried since the war. I don't care what, or how you do it, but you make my friend happy, or you'll have hell to pay."

Hermione turned to walk away, when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"I...I'm not a heartless bastard as you so nicely put it. We'd only been together for four months, no one can fall in love that quickly. He said it without thought."

"Has that supposedly intelligent mind of yours ever thought that he may have loved you before you got together? Of course not, that would have been too easy, I imagine. When Harry loves, he does it completely, and it may have been said on the spur of the moment, but there is no doubt at all that he meant what he said. I'll leave you to your drink Professor."

Hermione turned again, shocked by the sight that met her.

Harry was trying to push away a persistent Charlie Weasley without hurting him, but failing. As Hermione went to intervene, Harry seemed to have lost control of his temper, and Charlie was thrown backwards by an invisible force, landing hard on a chair by Bill. She watched as Harry ran out of the pub and set off after him, being stopped again by Snape.

"I'll go."

**xxxx**

Harry walked the path to Hogwarts alone, tears falling from his eyes as he did. He had known that coming out tonight would be a bad idea, but he hadn't expected anything like that. Charlie was always a little pushy when he'd been drinking, but he had never come on that strong before. Harry knew he hadn't thrown him hard enough to hurt him, so he didn't feel guilty. He heard someone following him up the path, and wondered if Hermione had followed him. Slipping his wand to his hand, he turned around quickly, surprised to see someone other than Hermione in front of him, with their hands up in the universal sign for surrender.

"What do you want?" Harry asked with a sigh, stowing his wand back up his sleeve.

"To talk. May I walk up to Hogwarts with you?" Severus replied quietly, his voice carrying in the silence.

Harry nodded and turned around, waiting for Snape to fall into step beside him.

"I've just had a rather interesting conversation with Miss Granger," Severus began, holding a hand up to stop Harry from interrupting him. "She told me you hadn't told anyone about us. She also called me a few interesting names, finishing up with giving me some rather good advice. She's a smart girl, though if you tell her I said that, I'll deny it. I apologise for what I said to you, Harry."

Harry stopped walking.

"Which part? That I don't even know what love is? That I'm still an immature brat? That you could never love me? Or the part when you said everything we had was just a bit of fun? I'm sorry too, Severus. Sorry that I ever thought I had a chance with you. If you'll excuse me, I'm tired and I want to go to bed, and forget today ever happened."

Harry began to walk away, but was pulled back when a hand entwined with his own.

"I'm sorry for all of that. And more, probably. I was... scared, Harry. No one has ever expressed love for me, apart from my mother when I was young, and I didn't quite know what to do. So I pushed you away, tried to make myself believe that you didn't mean it, that you didn't love me and I didn't love you. I was wrong Harry, on both parts. I love you."

Harry stared at Severus for a moment.

"You mean it?"

"Every word."

Harry threw his arms around Severus, pressing their lips together. Severus kissed him back, promises of love, hope, and words left unsaid but no less felt passed between them before they parted. Severus took Harry's hand, turning back to the school.

xxxx

Hermione smiled to herself from behind the tree she was hiding. She was glad her words had given Severus a helping hand to understand his feelings, and she was glad her friend was happy. She chuckled to herself as their words floated behind them.

"You're still a brat."

"As long as I'm your brat, that's okay with me."

"Always."

**Written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for Prompt #10 Hogsmead**


End file.
